


Eternal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Haiku, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire’s love will never, ever end.





	Eternal

For thousands of years,  
they've been together. And they  
will forever more.


End file.
